dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tierrie
Location Help Forum:Locations_Icons#Locations - Can you help me with your admin powers :) 09:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Fascinating facts Interesting indeed. I think I'll change all the links in my doc next time I edit it to point to Project:Blah - it looks much neater. And I'll start up Project_talk pages too, just because I can (well, because it might be useful, too). It's also good we have a list of videos (why someone uploaded Video:Oskar Schindler- What is Power is a mystery to me). I've had it in the back of my mind for a little while that perhaps I ought to take a look at uploaded vids a view to (1) checking they really are what they purport to be, in case no other admin has had time to and, (2) thinking about whether we need a video policy to sit alongside the image policy. Maybe one day I'll do that - but it would probably be as part of the front page random media thingy as you mention, and I think Awakenings trailers are likely to keep us happy there for a while yet! 23:35, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Noooo Must be strong and mustn't cry, but no more kittens? Why Tierrie, why? 03:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well I suppose it is exuberant, if a little terrifying up close, and I stand in awe of your avatar icons back stories! 05:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh, I don't know that's a pretty good name too. 05:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers Hide/Show Are you still working on this? I'm playing ME2 right now, just beat it last night, thinking about going again on it, or just going back to DA. I been working on the quests one at a time, since there are so many side quests in this game, not that I am complaining. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 15:58, February 4, 2010 (UTC) A new Kitty! hehe, I like your new kitty but I liked the old one too, they both look great :D 17:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Project Bodahn / Merchants Question: on the templates, if the item has a # x2-x99, should it have a column or be mentioned with the item name. Suggestion: align prices 'right' not 'left' like in game easy to read (Please :D). Concern: Cost Ratio, how will that be managed? If my question/concern are address, I will start taking this baby on, if I have issues with the toolset, I might need your assistance. But if you like immediately I can start changing over my current merchant lists to the new template. 20:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Also suggestions more room for the item name less for the prices, it looks to cramped for a small computer screen and the prices have too much room on widescreen. 20:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, gotcha, your right this is different. Ok, when you work out the bugs lemme know, so I know that I got the idea and can use it properly. Credit, hell no, I am helping on a project that several users have put effort into I won't claim any credit for it unless everyone else is too including you :). 21:07, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, when an item doesn't cost 1 or more can we not have a 0 it looks bad, and the symbol is associated with it costing gold, but that might be one of your bugs your are working out. 21:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Looks good a lot of things to go through, like all the items miss priced (if I was doing this project I'd prolly go through all items price check style first off), # of items (limited and 2+) and Cost Ratio (this can always be fixed with a disclaimer). Besides that I am happy to help if you need me, I like helping :) 23:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cool, I might take me to later tonight or tomorrow to finish for the merchants mark up and down updates, I have family visiting for the Olympics, so computer time is unpredictable but I can certainly start :). One more suggestion tho, can value be hidden from the transformers? this may discourage people from changing the values to cost and I see no point seeing the value of 0 to 99 (which is the value of most items) on infoboxes for the items and looks messy for items that aren't weapons/armor. 23:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes, values hidden on infoboxes on the articles, and yes that sounds good. 23:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Quartermaster has 2 mark ups 115% and 200% (other goods), I am not sure what to do about that. 00:20, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::k, and I believe it is pre and post joining not wilds/ unless you weren't being specific. Also what about # of items that the merchant has? or is that a work in progress too? 00:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, and recipes aren't working. 01:03, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Nice, thanks, ya I added the merchantrow to the recipetransformer and wondered why it was still not working :P 03:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Hmm, when I finished Barlin, Trap Trigger was the only one that didn't work and the value is there, and everything looks right... maybe I can't see the forest for the trees. Can you double check this for me? please :) 05:31, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::FYI, Bodahn has 1.10 (unlike his usual 1.5) mark up on his Inventory (final battle), which is all new items too. So he'll be like the Quartermaster. 06:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'll do the Item Cat for all items, I need to change all my giftstransformer to itemtransformer because it was created originally to not have the extra fields (mainly values) showing but now that goes against Project Bodahn so I have to anyways. Why stop there right? So, ya I'll manually input the category Items to each item. 06:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::eeekk! I can't get that Bodahn and Bodahn(redcliffe) to work on the same page help! Its all 0 s lol 08:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::No worries, I got it! or at least it looks like it. 08:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Awesome spoiler template I really like the Template:SpoilerDAO. Well done! —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 23:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Lyrium Potions Thanks! Since I'm a wiki newb and this was my first page ever, I gotta figure out what a Main template is & how it applies. Jellybug Double Check Hey Tierrie Hollowness just wanted me to check whether this directive "Items included with ItemTransformer will show up as 0 . This is a bug because Template:ItemTransformer inherits Template:ItemInfoBox which includes Category:Item. Someone's gonna have to go in and manually insert Category:Item to the items so I can finally remove it from the InfoBox -- 06:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC)" included armour and weapons, given the trouble of getting them not to be items I'd assumed that it did not, but I figure there's no harm in making absolutely sure. 08:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) companions. we are having a discussion on this here... Talk:Companions. Don't want you to miss out. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 15:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Quest Page Would like to do a new layout on the quest page. What do you think? User:Polexian/Sandbox Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 03:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Total armor for armor sets So ... Legendary Items. Your forum topic reminded me I'd been thinking of adding the best mage gloves (Black Hand Gauntlets, Cinderfel Gauntlets, Ashen Gloves, Silk Weave Gloves and whatever the electrical ones are - can't quite remember off the top of my head.) I thought I'd stick them as suggestions on Talk:Legendary Items first, but when I looked at that I saw a comment from PhilV that made me think I needed to talk to you first. I think the page layout has changed since he left the comment, so these are my questions inspired by him, rather than his questions exactly. *I think it would be useful to have total armor and fatigue for armor sets. It would be easy enough to manually add up the armor and fatigue values for the constituent items and enter these into the infoboxes. (I'm assuming that simple addition of the base item values would give us the values we want? Any additional armor and fatigue bonuses already appear in the enahncements column.) But not having thought deeply about equipment, I thought I'd best check there's not a glaring flaw with this idea, and that there wasn't some cunning template thing that can be done/you were planning to calculate the totals from the infoboxes of the individual items. *PhilV is also quite right that items of different types are mixed together, eg the Light Armor section has a chestpiece, gloves and boots. I'm not sure this matters: it's obvious from many items' names what they are, and if it's not then users can click through to the item page to find out. Do you agree, or do you think this is an issue that needs to be addressed? Many thanks for your thoughts, O Juggernaut master! 13:25, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Image Sizes Would you be able to tell me which the image sizes on the parent pages is throwing off the line up of the icons? User:Polexian/Sandbox Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 15:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Dotted lines are the images that are throwing off table.. Solid lines are the ones that are messed up because of the dotted lines. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 12:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Project Bodahn / Merchants (Part II) Bump in the road, when getting to Mikhael Dryden he actually sells armor by tier 5-7 (ie Studded Helmet(Drakeskin), Studded Helmet(Inscribed) and Studded Helmet(Reinforced)), unlike the rest of the merchants where the tier levels with you. I am not sure how we are going to work out cost ratio and now sold by tier but I'd thought I let you know. I mean it be scary to input each piece of equipment by tier, it be like x7 of all current weapons and armor, eewww. 17:15, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Merchants all have Inventory now. Still lots of incorrect values (I see sell back values, cost values etc.), cost ratio for tiers needs to be figured out, the Mikhael Dryden thing (above), the 2 different prices for backpacks needs a solution and I think all specialization manuals have a set price no matter the mark up or down, and # of items (ie x2 - x99) I think need to be added to the merchant lists. Besides that we are good, let me know what you want me to do next about this, I don't know if these issues want to be run-through with the other admins or not first. 00:46, February 7, 2010 (UTC) No worries, i am away atm too. I am leaving this message on a shiiiit computer this message took five minutes to write, I want to cry , LOL. But I;ll be home latertoday. 00:16, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Super cool, I'll try to start that tonight :D 02:53, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::OH, little hiccup pages like Alarith got squished on regular screen mode, honestly I left out the header quantity, it should be a nobrainer and the character are no more than 3 (ie. x99), and I think that should fix that problem. 03:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Have you had a chance to look into this? I'd do it my self but I don't want to mess with your template :P 20:03, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, sorry , ok if you lets say have a non wide screen and open merchant lists that falls beside the charactertransformer, the prices get so squished it is like this: 76 31 :::::Before it didn't do that and on wide or non wide view it looked fine, I was thinking it is because of the length of the Quantity header, maybe if you reduce the column size, remove the header or minimize it (ie. Qty), it will be corrected. Just pretend you are looking at the Alarith on a small screen and minimize your window to an approx size you shoudl see the issue. just to clarify widescreen it looks fine, only on small screen it gibs up 20:16, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I know I am not the most coherent individual, it probably because I learned one language in school till grade 5, changed schools and learn the at home language, it still holds me back in writing skills. So never feel restraint to ask me, as Ricki Ricardo would say to Lucy: 'Splain'! :P 20:23, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That just forces to past the charactertransformer and I thought it looked good beside it when it was applicable or more, 'a less 100% width table' and left 'a little more narrower'. I feel the Quantity column is too wide, for wide or non wide screen, the rest of the columns seem fine for width. But if this is your intension and you are happy with it, I guess, I really can't go against that, I mean your the boss, boss. 20:30, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hhmmm, header didn't make any difference, it must just be the column width it self. Meh, I just like saying boss, not really as in your the wiki overlord or anything, just playing :P 20:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Wouldn't it be more convenient to have the Merchants name on the availability list, or is that a new can of worms? 20:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Haha, we said that nearly at the same time. :P 20:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Forgive it not aligning but I am thinking more like this. }} |} or }} |} What do you think? 20:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ok, will do , btw I added the quantities to the all the Merchants. 23:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ok, the changes I made fixes it for me but make sure it is still to your liking cause we can always revert it back. 23:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Wade's Armor "The acquisition method of getting Wade's armor is available at Wade. Instead of putting it in 8 different locations (4 weight classes x normal/superior versions), it would be better if you made a link to Wade instead?" I had thought of that, but one key thing that I remembered when I was looking for information on this wiki was that I wanted the info on the page of that item, not have to go through 2-3 pages before I had what I needed. I decided to put the acquisition info on all the pages because it wasn't too long, it made the page look complete, and it was a lot simpler for the end user to look there instead of having to scroll down all of Wade's considerable page. Template page I think I have vague memories of reading it in the distant past. Looking at it now it looks very handy indeed, all it's really missing is info on the new spoilers. I'll see if I can update the welcome message to send people there. 01:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Recipe mishaps The infoboxes on the recipe pages appear to be misbehaving. As the wiki's Emperor of templates I was hoping you could have a look. 09:23, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ColorTableHeader Should we change this to RedColorTableHeader? forward it to the new page, that way in the future we could have multiple color headers described by the first word? Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 12:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) DPL Could you install this extension please? http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:DynamicPageList_%28Wikimedia%29 Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 14:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Downloadable Content OK. Reverted. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 17:38, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to upset you, just trying to make it better. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 17:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) A Job Do you have anything I could work on? Holl has took all the jobs. :/ Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 18:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) color stats sounds like a challenge. I'll take it. Did you get that extension installed yet? Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 04:03, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Initial Template finished. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 04:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :My Idea for Approval/Disapproval, just my p's and q's. 06:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Mad Hermit My mistake. What's weird is that I've been visiting this Wiki daily for over a month and I don't remember ever having to click on the spoiller banner to see the notes. Veshialle 07:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : I think it is a nice improvement. I was just accustomed to the old way and didn't really read the banner. BTW... It is incredible how much content there is in this game! I am playing it for the sixth time and still finding new side quests, dialog options, etc.Today I found out about Ageless and the purpose of the landmarks. Incredible! Veshialle 09:47, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Dynamic page linking installed. Check out what we can do.. User:Polexian/Sandbox Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 22:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Look at the code now. That is just the basid of DPL, there is so much more we can do. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 00:29, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers We have a couple spoiler templates, but I think we can only have one, called Template:Spoiler All we have to do is perform if checks on them inside the template and then it will print the one we want instead of having to look for the correct file. What do you think? I have some massive if checks here, and if done correctly it will work flawlessly. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 14:06, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Approval Forum:Approval On this page at the bottom, how would I keep the approval on the same line as the dialog at the very bottom with shale. I tried using tables tag's but then they throw off the end of the document. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 15:58, February 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Slow render Hi tierrie. As far as I know, MediaWiki caches pages by default, so I don't think you need to do anything to force the use of caching. As for other ways to optimize the speed, I don't know of anything, but I would suggest asking in the Wikia Community Forum. A lot of knowledgeable people post there, so maybe someone will have a solution. JoePlay (talk) 17:43, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Project Boo I ma hella confused, that is not English on purpose right :P. So since I am confused, I'll comment when I am less confused :P 20:58, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, nice! Moved to: Forum:New Concepts - In Game Look Ok, I managed that but I am having a hell of a time trying to align it as it was before. 23:32, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Nice! That is perfect. BTW, put it in a sandbox ;) My talk page fills up too fast if there's images on it. -- 23:36, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::It is already in my sand box, and while you were messaging me I updated the forum instead, and was on my way here to do the move :D 23:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::About the sections, that was my original idea but I never did it before, so I am not sure how, I tested Juggernaut Helm and still has room but if we do run out, so I didn't try yet. And my second option was the in game scroll if it does get to long, but last time I did the scrolls on this site it was a mess, I guess I forgot how to do customized scroll bars : / 23:58, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ya, I mean if we could or a close non copy right second, but for now should be fine, do you think you could help me with the alignment with the border included sample? I am out of ideas on that one. 00:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Its the in-game default, and I personally don't find it so bad as that, I don't think it needs to be shortened. I haven't even thought where to start if we are going to be height sensitive. 00:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nice, ya the bg image it self has transparency, but not the table its sitting on, ya 50% size reduction or more. The alignment of the icon and text still off (gawd it bugs me that I can't fix that). Looks hella nice tho :D 02:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sorry, I don't know how to go about that so I haven't even tried. : / , if you like I can at least upload the images and you can see if you can, I don't know how to do what you ask. 23:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Intrigued Project Boo is mighty mysterious. It's cruel to leave such an ambiguous message and go on holiday you know . 00:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Template:ShieldProgressionRow Bucklers, appears to be broken and since it is your template, I don't want to mess with it trying to fix it. 08:47, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Ostagar/Return to Ostagar Ref: Forum:Locations: Icons, infoboxes and stuff, I'll delete the direct example test page (concept: Changing Return to Ostagar (Quest) to Ostagar/Return to Ostagar, for the working around 'Location States'and 'Sub Location') after a decision has been made or a concept chosen to be in effect. So far it is only me and Loleil's concepts and not much more input. I thought all the admins would have put their input and a concept chosen by now, since it a fairly large change, at especially if Loleil's concept get chosen, mine I think is less dramatic. If you like this to move along faster, your input (and prolly Zoev's) would probably impact that. 23:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Expandable Tables What do you think about getting this? http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Expandable_tables Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 18:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions. Any suggestions I have made about using Hollowness's templates on this wiki, please disregard. He does not want me to make suggestions that I think can improve this wiki. And as I told him I will not be making any more suggestions that originated from him. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 04:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Excuse me, for one I am a she, two I said don't volunteer and/or Change other peoples templates! I just came here to ask. Tierrie, that I have made an easier to use template for and with and . And if it was cool I can do all the template replacing (yes over 1000 template replacements but I'll do the leg work). :Polexian, you have changed multiple of my templates without permission( Which you changed without knowing the true purpose of the templates and basically asking th same thing which was mine to ask.), made plans for my templates without my permission and now bashing me to the admins. All I said to you was please don't volunteer changes of other peoples templates with out asking what they are doing with them and to hold off on admin approval before you start making changes to templates that are or going to be widely used on the wiki, I don't think that warrents for this insult. I am so upset I can believe you went over my head and now behind my back. All I ever have done for this wiki was to improve it and now you make me feel like shit because I asked many times to please respect other users and wait on admins for certain template changes. I am really really upset, I don't think I deserved this. 22:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh you must have miss my additional edit: ::Ya, I am holding off, and yes that is right neutral isn't accounted for. And OMG THANK YOU FOR COMING BACK DON'T LEAVE ME EVER AGAIN!!.... eeerr, I mean welcome back, I didn't miss you or anything, I mean I noticed you were gone. *hug* 22:41, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, hopefully resolved, I know I felt soo bad asking for Loleil to help, I held off for days on it then folded, she is so nice. Glad you had a nice Vday weekend, mine I guess is on hold with the Olympics and family staying with me cause they are volunteering the bf hasn't been around (but I got the mushy mush texts and messages ) and I am making him make up for it when the Olympics and family are gone, lol. 22:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Logging in/out I cannot help but notice that this wiki constantly kicks me out after I'm afk for a while, is this suppose to happen? I would normally go afk while on Home page, and the next time I come back and Refresh the page, I'm logged out. =/ [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 12:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Ostagar/Return to Ostagar Loleil basically gave me the ok, I feel it is a sub page to Ostagar, maybe express your concerns on the forums so we can all look at it cause I am in the process of redoing the location articles according to those guidelines of Loleil's and mine and it seemed to be approved. Condensing and child pages is what the intention was so maybe we should discuss more on the forums Forum:Locations: Icons, infoboxes and stuff#Update, cause I haven't gotten to the rest of the sub-locations/states and merges yet, you might want to get your p's and q's in. 22:49, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Browser Usage There isn't a wiki page to find that info, but thankfully I have access to it on the back end. Here's the browser breakdown specific to DA Wiki: *Firefox - 50.45% *IE - 25.43% *Chrome - 10.95% *Safari - 8.26% *Opera - 4.0% JoePlay (talk) 18:41, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 17:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm back I just thought I owed you an apology for not having been around much in the last week, so ... sorry! I'm back now and will try to check in at least daily. I've a fair bit of catching up to do, though, and will slowly slog through it over the next few days once I've completed documentation of Project Genitivi. But if you think there's anything urgent I should be looking at, then please do give me a shout. 14:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ItemInfoBox Tierrie, your infobox change caused all items to have Tiers so Plot Items and Gifts (or any item on the item trasnformer) now have tiers : / I don't want to mess the infobox to fix it, unless you want me to. 01:47, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and items that have materials listed as Varies are broken too. [[Materials|(Varies Tier 1-7) (Tier )]], ie Splintmail. 03:38, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice looks like ya got it, :D much better. 04:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, i c cool :) 05:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Custom font As you probably know, a font used on a website will only be displayed in a person's browser if the person has that font installed on their computer. Since a font is not one of the supported file types that can be uploaded to the wiki, assuming you have the font, you'll have to upload it off site. Then, in order for visitors to see the font where it's being used, they'll need to download it and install it. If/when you use the custom font for certain parts of the wiki, you'll want to specify a common default font as well, to ensure that people will still see the text if they don't have the custom font installed. Here's an example: Custom font text. In this case, the browser would attempt to display the text using the AdLib font, but if it is not installed on the person's computer, the browser will attempt to display it using the next font listed, which is Verdana, a common default font. JoePlay (talk) 05:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I knew about @font-face, but again, that requires uploading the font to the wiki, and fonts are not one of the uploadable file types. I don't have direct server level access, so I would recommend you use the Contact form to make your special request. Someone from the Community Team will respond, and they should be able to find out if this is doable. JoePlay (talk) 18:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Something you said before I didn't think I needed it at the time but now I have run into a situation I need it (it has to do with redirect pages where I usually do not have a problem with, this is the first, might be the only, not sure, might be needed for a couple more, I'd have to see when I get there). , I need it to be Brecilian Outskirts , This needs to stay as is (Dalish Camp). or I just don't know how to do the adjustments without having to adjust everywhere I have used the template. It will be a less popular option but to have it is needed for at least a few articles, now that I have come to that bridge. Any help ya can give me will be most appreciated. 07:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :OH!, and alternate icon too. 07:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Or will I need an alternate template that aren't based on the same principles of the current? 07:11, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool, thanks no rush. 08:44, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Browser Last year I discovered the delights of Firefox and have not looked back since and thank you! It's only taken me 11 months. 08:50, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Can you unlock CharacterInfobox? or can you del the icon option, I have a default Icon for icon mini purposes (like I have for quests atm), if later on an icon for each character is introduced it will be very easy to change back, instead of my inputting each default icon on the characters articles now. Lemme know. 07:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Bump :P 00:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Approval I admit with all the template talk going on I've found that discussion a bit difficult to follow, but here's my initial thoughts. Firstly, it looks like the positive approval numbers are in bold while the negative numbers are not, which looks a little odd to me. Another issue that I think is occurring with the mini portraits is that when they are all lined up like that I think all the different angles, lighting, and different levels of close-up make it look a little messy. I'm also a little confused about all the different styles that are going on (tables with portraits, in-line with hearts, dot points with both). Are we going to pick one style or use different styles for different pages? Okay, opinion given! Your proposed changes to the sidebar sound good too. 08:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Hey, thanks for the welcoming. I just figured that I'd write a little bit out about the whole exploit as it took me two playthroughs to realize there was an easier way, heh. I'll be sure to add more if I find anything else of use. Looking better Since my slip of the personal life on the forums a while ago and that you seemed a little concerned. Things are looking better and at least for the time being I am ok. 13:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Uncalled for I have been bitched out twice cause I have an opinion and just said hold out cause Tierrie has said anything past this. I do not think I am being passive aggressive. And between your reaction and him. You defending him, you know what, I can't take this and he moved my template with out consulting me moving the templates was in malicious intent, if you don't at least warn him, I cannot be here, I cannot be pushed around like this I think my reaction is accurate considering 1 i did not expect you to pick sides i thought you'd at least tell him off as well as me 2 i was only providing information and he took an aggressive tone he did it intentionally and you know it if we didn't have that thread just know I would have said oops don't do that but he knew exactly what he was doing